


Bound in Lace

by twistyscrubs



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Merhayes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistyscrubs/pseuds/twistyscrubs
Summary: Meredith Grey and Cormac Hayes take their relationship to a level they'd never experienced before. This two-part story features BDSM and light dom/sub theme. Trigger warnings in story notes.
Relationships: Meredith Grey & Cormac Hayes, Meredith Grey/Cormac Hayes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to take this little Merhayes duo out for a spin with a sexy twist. If you are not into BDSM or dom/sub themes, please skip this one and check out my other stories instead. 
> 
> Trigger warnings: BDSM, Spanking, Punishment
> 
> All themes included in this story are consensual and based on love and trust.

His stare made her body feel like it was on fire, burning from the inside out. Something about the way he’d look at her from across a room or hallway, and she just knew his mind was filled with thoughts of her– probably naked– turned her on even in the most inappropriate moments. She felt herself zoning out, losing sight of where she was.

“Dr. Grey,” he said sternly, snapping her out of her daydreaming as she filled out charts in the spinning desk chair behind the nurses’ station. 

“What?” She jolted, flipping the chart closed, “Sorry, here you go.” She lifted it up to him, letting him slowly take it from her hands as his eyes gazed down at her, examining her up and down. 

He snickered, placing the chart down after taking it from her hands. He leaned against the counter with a mischievous smile across his face. “You seem distracted,” Cormac quipped. 

“Stop looking at me like that,” Meredith responded.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he responded with a smirk, “like what?”

“Like  _ that, _ ” she groaned, “it’s making it hard for me to focus.”

A chuckle escaped him as his eyebrows raised teasingly, “Just imagining the night we have ahead of us.”

Her eyes shifted over to him, making eye contact that nearly made her collapse then and there. He knew all of the right words to say around her. He knew how to tease her. He also knew how to frustrate her beyond belief as those long shifts dragged on through the day or night. 

She was truly looking forward to tonight, knowing they’d discussed trying something new while his sons were out of town for the week on a school trip and Amelia was going to be looking after the kids at night. They rarely had a house to themselves, so it was definitely something to get excited for and make the most of. However, based on previous discussions, she knew she’d be pushed to her limits, even with how big of a comfort zone she knew she could handle. 

“I’m looking forward to it,” she whispered. “Now stop staring at me, get your file, and get out of here,” she said jokingly, tossing a closed marker at his chest. He caught it instantly, chuckling before winking and heading off to get back to work.

The hours of the day clicked by as each worked their way through consults and completing charts. The two doctors shared light, flirty conversation over a quick and easy dinner in the cafeteria around five in the evening. Cormac found himself grinning at Meredith for no reason at all, simply admiring her as she giggled and punched her fork into his salad, stealing a bite as punishment for making such flirty eyes at her. Little did she know, that feisty attitude made him love her even more. 

“Ready to go?” He asked as he walked into the attendings’ lounge a couple hours later and found her hanging up her white coat. He checked his watch to see it was just past seven. 

She smiled, “All set. You?” 

“More than ready,” he said charmingly with a wink, making her blush and bite her lip. “No work for either of us tomorrow and I get to have you all to myself tonight? Most definitely ready.”

“Good,” she whispered, looking over to the door and stepping closer to him. Her eyes softened as she looked up at him and placed her fingers on his chest. Her voice was nearly inaudible as she sighed and relaxed her hand against him, “I can’t wait for you to have your way with me.”

Fire nearly burned through his chest as he let out a sigh and looked down at her, focusing on her eyes intensely. He felt a tremble of excitement brewing as he saw her begin to let her guard down, her walls already crumbling before even making it out of their workplace. They’d discussed their interests in great length, something neither had embarked on with anyone else. They’d each experienced so much life and so many wonderful things with their late partners. However, experiencing something new, thrilling, and most importantly, hot, was a welcome feeling they each wanted to enjoy together. 

He smirked at her, nodding, catching onto her game. His body language intensified, something she found so incredibly sexy. He slipped his hand up to her neck, sliding his thumb under her chin and wrapping his fingers lightly around her jaw. “I look forward to it, Meredith,” he responded. His voice was eerily deep, making her shiver. 

He didn’t say a word as he stepped away from her and reached for his bag, motioning for her to do the same. The heat that had built between them needed to be released, but it would have to wait until they got home. They walked out of the lounge quietly, side by side, neither calling attention to themselves. Their relationship had been kept incredibly lowkey. The only people who truly knew were Maggie, Amelia and by affiliation with Amelia, Link. Jo knew as well, but kept out of it for the most part, aside from a few comments of excitement for the pairing. 

“Ah! Grey, just who I was looking for.” She heard call out for her, making her sigh and turn on her heel to face the voice. Hayes took a few steps forward before stopping, providing a small amount of distance from the impending conversation. 

“Yes, Richard?” Her voice exposed her frustrated tone, but didn’t shut him down. 

“I finished the studies on the trial. Want to go over them with me this evening?” Richard Webber asked enthusiastically. 

She stared at him, smirking before glancing back at Hayes, then back to Richard. “While I’m very interested, I, uh, I kind of have a thing,” she said softly, “plans.” 

His eyes bunched in confusion, then glanced over to the waiting Hayes before glancing back down at Meredith, “Oh, you have– oh, plans! I see. My apologies. This can wait. You, uh, you two have a good night.”

She smiled and shrugged, “Thank you, Richard. I’ll see you in a couple days.” She turned to walk away with a quick wave, heading for where Hayes stood about ten feet further down the hall. 

His lips formed a smile as he watched her walk off. Cormac sending a nod in his direction and receiving a nod in return from Richard. He didn’t want to think of those exact plans, but he was happy to see Meredith sharing her life with someone. He knew Hayes’ story and immediately understood the connection they’d share. 

The car ride was quiet as the chemistry continued to boil between them. Cormac slipped his hand over to her thigh, feeling her fingertips graze on top of his. They could feel the heat continue to build and knew this would be a bit different from other nights they’d spent together, which were aplenty. When they arrived at his house, he took her bag for her as they went upstairs to his room to place them down before making their way to the kitchen for a drink. 

“Tequila seems like the perfect choice for tonight,” he said teasingly, pouring her glass and his own. 

She sipped her glass, looking over to him, “I’ve never done this before, but tequila will know what to do.” 

“I should hope it’ll do the same for me,” he chuckled, placing his glass down on the kitchen counter and reaching out for her to step into his arms.

He pulled her in close, inhaling the scent of her hair as he held her to him, “We’ll just do what feels natural and fun. You know the safe words and the motions to stop or slow down. We’ve discussed this. At any point in time, if you want to slow down or stop completely, you know the words. We know what we already enjoy and this is just an opportunity to try something new. No judgment, no hard feelings, this is all for fun.” 

She nodded and rested her chin on his chest, looking up at him and smiling, “I trust you,” she said softly, “And I love you.”

He wrapped his arms tightly around her and leaned down to kiss her lips gently, “I love you, too.” He smiled down at her, pressing another kiss to her forehead, “Let’s shower, but first I have something to show you.” 

They each collected their drinks to carry upstairs as he led her by the hand. She settled down on the side of the bed she normally slept on, waiting for him as he pulled a box from one of his drawers. He placed the black box with the dark red bow around it in front of her. “Now, you don’t have to like this. However, I think you might.”

Her grin appeared and grew as she opened the box by pulling the ribbon, revealing a black lace teddy with a sexy open back. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open as she lifted it from the box, holding it up, “It’s perfect.” She knew just by looking at it that it’d fit her perfectly. He knew she preferred something higher-waisted or with more coverage after having two children and respected her enjoying the sexiness of lace covering her body versus skimpy thongs and bralettes at this stage in her life. The teddy was the perfect choice for her to feel sexy and confident. “I absolutely love it. I hope I get to wear it for you tonight,” she said in a whisper, leaning up against his ear. 

“We’ll take a shower and then you can model it for me,” he said in a calm, yet steamy, tone. His voice was enough to make her nearly jump him then and there.

She nodded and laid it across the bed before also grabbing her short, silk, red robe from her bag. She laid it beside the teddy, adding her makeup bag to the mix as well so she’d have easy access to her things following their shower. 

The shower was quick and to the point. Neither was willing to risk their plans for the night by getting started too early. He wrapped his towel around his waist as he watched her collect her things to take into the bathroom so she could have her own space to get ready. He needed to get himself pulled together and set up their space for the night. 

“Give me twenty,” she said, closing the bathroom door and winking. 

As she dressed in her new lingerie and applied her makeup before refreshing the curls in her hair, the excitement continued to build inside her. She’d never experienced something like this before. She’d done so many fun and sexy things with Derek, and they’d heated things up on a million occasions, but nothing so planned and structured in this way. 

Nothing planned to ensure such a hot desire for pleasure was fulfilled  _ over… and over… and over…  _

She trembled just thinking of it as she fixed her earrings. She simply hoped she could perform for him in the way she knew she was capable of. Between the years of becoming a mom to becoming a widow, there was a long period of not desiring anything sexual. It pained her to even consider it for quite a while. She knew her new partner had similar feelings and experienced the same pain she did. 

In their three months of seeing one another, they’d felt the release of their past and a new, exciting chapter forming before them. 

Looking at herself in the mirror of the master bathroom, she took a deep breath and smiled, ready to take on this sexy adventure they were going to be experiencing together. 

She placed her robe over the lingerie and tied it around her waist, checking her makeup just once more. “Ready?” She said loud enough for him to hear as she’d heard the rustling stop in the bedroom. 

“I’m ready for you, Meredith,” he said in a stern tone, making her shiver with a closed door between them.    
  


She turned to open the door, attempting to sigh out all of her nerves as she saw him waiting for her by the bed. He was dressed in fitted black jeans and a white button-down dress shirt, making her weak just by the sight of him.

His smile welcomed her as she stepped closer, hoping to calm her nerves, but knowing his own were just as heightened. 

“You look absolutely stunning, my love.” His voice was soft, nurturing, “I can’t wait to take this robe off of you.”

She smiled softly and looked up at him, “I can’t wait to show off what’s under it.” 

His hand lifted up to graze her cheek, examining the softness of her eyes as she leaned into his palm, allowing him to soothe her gently. “Your safe word is red,” his voice said sternly, yet calmly. “Your word to slow down and check in is yellow. Neither word will end our game without discussion first, nor will you be expected to continue if you want to slow down or stop completely after using a safe word. If you are unable to speak, the signal to check in or stop is three shakes of your head. Do you understand?”

“Yes, yes I do,” she said softly, making direct eye contact with him as she followed his rules. 

“Well then,” he said in a dark tone as he looked her over in her red, satin robe, ready to yank that tie with one quick pull and reveal what was underneath, “Meredith, are you ready to play?”

Her eyes never let go of his as she looked up at him, nodding just once as a small smile appeared, letting him in on how excited she was. Her heart pounded, feeling every ounce of passion she had for this man push to the surface before softly answering his question– 

_ “Yes sir.”  _


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All notes and trigger warnings from part 1 apply in the second part of this story. Please read them once more before proceeding. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_ Yes, sir. _

He felt the heat pouring from her body as she handed him the tie to her robe, allowing him to pull it from its fasten and the robe fall to each side of her body. He groaned as he examined her body and shucked the robe off of her shoulders, letting it fall to the ground to reveal the black lace teddy that covered her body in the sexiest way.

“Spin for me,” he said in a commanding tone, motioning for her to turn.

She obliged, smiling softly as he took in the sight of her body. Having his eyes on her made her feel so nervous, yet so admired. 

“Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful,” he said softly, placing a hand on her hip and working it up her side to graze his thumb over her breast, stroking her nipple gently through the unlined lace. “I cannot wait to use your body in every way I see fit, Meredith. I have a few fun things planned for you,” his voice was so soft, yet full of so much intensity. 

She looked over to see a row of items covered by a cloth on the bedside table, making her curious as to what he’d selected following their discussions on things they were interested in versus hard limits. She knew he’d never push her beyond something they both found intriguing, especially their first time giving this a try. The bed no longer had any pillows on it and there were wrist ties at each corner, making her anxious for what was to come. 

“Thank you,” she whispered. She trembled against his touch, exhaling as he slid a hand under her chin, gripping her jaw a bit tighter than he had hours earlier, lifting it up to make her focus her eyes on his. “Remove my shirt,” he said sternly. 

Her body felt like it was on pins and needles as she nodded, “Yes, sir.” She began unbuttoning his shirt, not taking her eyes off of his as he held her chin firmly, not allowing her to look down. She relaxed as she finished the buttons, seeing him glance down at his open shirt. 

He used his free hand to take her hand into his and jerked it forward, placing it on the center of the front of his pants, making her feel what the experience was already doing to him. He ran his hand into her hair, pulling the curls into a fistful. “On your knees,” he commanded, guiding her down as she followed his order. “Service me.” 

She looked up at him with her eyes wide, “Yes, sir.” Her hands worked on his belt, unzipping his pants and freeing his cock from behind the snug material. He guided her head by her hair as she placed soft kisses along his length before taking the tip between her lips. 

“Don’t disappoint me, Meredith.” His voice was such an eerie tone, making her shiver as she began to suck his cock, feeling him driving her faster and faster by the back of her head. His cock was hard, fully-erect and ready to take her. He fucked her mouth over and over before suddenly pulling away and grabbing her face, looking down at her on her knees, “That’ll do.” 

She was surprised as he pulled her up from her knees and turned her, pushing her onto her back across the bed. He had his pants open at his hips, his hard cock standing at attention as a reminder to her of how much she turned him on. He shifted her up the bed, reaching for the ties at each corner to begin fastening them. 

“Sir, can I just–” she wanted to finish what she’d started so badly as she lay spread eagle, the beautiful lace being the only barrier protecting her modesty in this scenario. 

“Silence,” he snarled, slapping her exposed inner thigh and making her squeal, “don’t you dare make me gag you, Meredith.” 

She tried to turn her head to see what may be coming, shocked that he may have actually purchased a gag for them to play with. “Ye-yes sir,” she mumbled.

“What part of silence don’t you understand?” He said with a growl, reaching over to the table and lifting a corner of the sheet. He pulled out a red ball gag with a black leather strap, revealing it to her and finding the greatest bit of satisfaction when he saw her chest rise and fall in angst. “This’ll shut you up.” He pressed his thumb against her bottom teeth, opening her mouth and sliding the ball in-between her top and bottom teeth, gently strapping the leather behind her head as he cradled her hair with his other hand. He leaned down and pressed a kiss on her jaw by her ear, whispering “beautiful” just soft enough for her to hear it. 

“Now that I’ve taken care of that little problem, I’d like to see just how far I can take you,” he said confidently, walking over to the covered selection of items. “You look so beautiful in your little outfit, but I look forward to seeing your naked body writhe in pain as I force you to withhold your orgasm as long as I see fit. We’ll get there,” he whispered, “We will get there.”

He looked at her, seeing the uncertainty in her eyes, as he reached for the first item and slipped it from under the sheet and placed it out of her sight. He kneeled beside the bed, placing his hand on top of her head and comforting her gently, his hand stroked through her hair as she looked over to him, no longer fighting the gag. “If you’re a good girl, you may be rewarded, but only under my permission. If you come without permission, you’ll be punished. Nod if you understand, Meredith.” He said in a stern tone, looking at her for response.

She nodded up and down, her eyes telling him how much she trusted him. He smiled teasingly and stood, his hard cock still prepared to take her at any time,  _ and she knew it. _

He crawled onto the bed, revealing the first item– a black curved vibrator. Simple, yet effective. She’d had plenty of vibrators throughout her life, but he wanted to start easy. He also reached for a bottle of lube, tossing it down beside him. He looked up across her body, taking in the sight of his bound girlfriend, enjoying the feeling of her letting him do whatever he pleased with her. 

“You will not orgasm until I give you permission, understood?”

She nodded, already trembling as he slipped the crotch of her teddy over to the side, revealing her glistening core. He exhaled, trying to keep himself from breaking his own rule first. He wanted to see her squirm. He wanted her to break his rule. He wanted to see how far he could push her.

Where were her limits?

He turned on the vibrator, seeing her immediate response as she wiggled on the bed. He placed the tip against her clit as she instantly threw her head back and arched her back off the bed. He held one of her thighs down, pinning her from squirming away as he worked the vibrator over her clit. 

“Please, please, please–” she moaned from underneath the gag. Her chest was heaving already as she yanked at the arm restraints, trying to free herself. 

“Shh,” he said in an almost comforting tone. He loved watching her enjoy herself, which was why when he could have easily just fucked her all night long, he wanted to start off by ensuring her pleasure was taken care of no matter what. He smirked to himself as he watched her give into the feeling and begin grinding her own clit against the vibrator, reminding him of what a dirty girl she truly was. His erection intensified as he watched her try her best to reach an orgasm. That orgasm she wasn’t supposed to have without his permission. 

“Please sir, please–I, oh God…” she began to tremble as she rode out her orgasm. Her face turning from enjoyment to shame as she realized she’d broken his rule. He let her continue to ride it out, shaking as she came down from her high and he removed the vibrator, placing it down beside her.

“Tsk, tsk,” he teased as he crawled beside her and knelt by her side, “Meredith, you don’t like to follow rules, do you?” He gripped her chin, making her head turn to look at him. He noticed the tears in her eyes as one began to travel down her cheek. He knew she would say the safe word if it was too much. He knew he had to keep going. He looked into her eyes, seeing her trust in him and knowing they hadn’t reached that point yet. “I have to keep my word and punish you, baby. You need to learn how to follow rules.” 

She trembled and nodded as he reached for the restraints, undoing each and lifting her up. He began undoing her teddy, removing it from top to bottom and sliding it down her legs for her. He shifted to sit on the end of the bed, using her hand to guide her to stand and lean face down over his exposed lap, ensuring she felt what this was doing to him. He could feel her entire body trembling over his legs as he felt her exposed, naked body draped over him. He supported her shoulders and chest with one arm while kneading the delicate skin of her ass with his free hand. 

“Five spankings sounds like a good enough punishment to me. Does that suit you, my dear?” He asked, not getting a response. He used his hand to grab her hair in a bundle and jerk her head up so he could see her face. “I asked if you think that is a good enough punishment, Meredith?” 

She nodded and mumbled, “Mhmm,” beneath the gag. He dropped her face back down, returning to preparing the delicate skin of her ass for its impending torture. 

He did not give warning as he moved his hand back and struck her skin once, immediately leaving a large handprint on her fair skin. His cock twitched as she squealed in pain. He repeated the same motion again, slapping her skin just as harsh the second time. When she squealed, he shushed her quickly, returning to make a third strike. Her body was nearly convulsing from the rush of pain and pleasure all happening at once. With another strike to her skin, he took a deep breath to prevent himself from coming then and there. One more swing completed her punishment, forcing him to take a moment to himself as he blindly kneaded her toned ass, soothing the area of which he’d inflicted such painful spanks. 

“You’re a good girl, Meredith. That was–,” he sighed taking it all in, “You’re a good girl.” 

He spread her legs gently in this position, feeling the puddle of moisture that dripped from her folds. He saw the wet spot on his pants, grinning at how turned on she was from her punishment. He helped her to stand up, looking at her naked body as he scanned his eyes up to her face, seeing the stains of tears and smudged makeup. He reached up, wiping them away and nodding to her as a signal of understanding and comfort. 

Without asking, he could see she was enjoying this, even through such a wild experience. 

He stood up, turning her to lay her on the bed. “I want to try something else on you before I fuck you, okay?” 

She nodded, smiling softly with the gag in her mouth. She trusted him, no matter what. He’d never done a single thing to break her trust in him and she knew he wouldn’t start now. 

He motioned for her to get on all-fours, placing a pillow he pulled off the floor underneath her belly to allow her to relax. He began moving things around on the bedside table before returning to adjust the straps and restrain only her hands out in front of her. He placed a hand behind her head, guiding it flat into the sheets so that she couldn’t see what was happening. She could hear the sound of the bottle of lube, followed by a quick vibration sound, different from that of the vibrator he used on her earlier. 

When she felt the bed shift from his weight returning behind her, she braced herself for what was to come. Feeling an instant cold sensation of lube against her ass, she sank forward, trying to jerk away as a reflex before he pulled her back. She trembled frantically as he slipped a finger inside her with the lube, groaning as he watched her take his index finger, followed by adding his middle finger in as well. She moaned from the pain and pleasure, making a grin appear on his face as she settled into the feeling of his fingers and began rocking against him, fucking his fingers back slowly. 

“That’s a good girl,” he whispered, feeling such an overwhelming sense of enjoyment in watching her show off like this. He withdrew his fingers slowly, nearly causing her disappointment, before instantly replacing them with a black silicone buttplug, making her arch in excitement. He cranked up the heat as he popped the switch, hearing her moan out and grind her hips to the rhythm of the vibrations. 

He couldn’t wait any longer as he shucked off his pants quickly and held the plug in place, immediately filling her wet core with his cock, fucking her without any concern for how long he’d last anymore. He’d watched her body take his abuse and he’d enjoyed every single moment of it. Now it was time to fuck her and fill her with a reminder of what her body had done to him all night. 

She moaned and trembled as he fucked her from behind, lifting her head off the bed by her hair and pulling back gently, using it as leverage to enter her even harder with each stroke. 

“Sir, sir, sir–” she moaned out through the gag, begging for her release. 

“Come with me, Meredith. Come now!” he groaned in a commanding tone, filling her up as he felt the vibrations in her ass while inside her, releasing his load and collapsing on top of her.

The vibrations continued inside her, almost egging him on to go again. He slipped away from her as he breathed heavily, slipping his hand behind her and sliding the plug out, allowing her to finally begin to come down from her high. He swept his hand under her to remove the pillow, as well as untie the binds that held her arms in place. He reached around her head, removing the gag and allowing her to adjust to no longer having it in her mouth. 

He sat her up, smiling at her as he saw the blissful look on her face through all of the tear stains and blurry eye makeup. “You were unbelievable,” he said softly, caressing her face and leaning down to kiss her on the lips, “That was–,”

“Incredible,” she finished for him. “Thank you, Cormac. I enjoyed every minute of that.”

“Me too, baby,” he looked her over, knowing she’d be in pain in the morning. “Let me take care of you now. Let’s get a bath and then I’ll clean up and we can cuddle before bed.” 

She nodded leaning into him as he lifted her up, pulling her body into a hug. He kissed the top of her head, caressing her entire body with his hands to soothe her from the pain he’d inflicted on her. 

He walked her to the bathroom, immediately starting the bath and helping her to clean up her makeup as the water filled the tub. Their bath was quiet, taking in the experience they had just shared and how well it had enhanced their love and trust in one another. 

Cormac fixed up the bed, removing the remnants of their playtime and cleaning up as Meredith washed her face following their bath. She returned to the bed to find it all set up for their night of cuddles and rest. He crawled into the bed nude, sliding back the sheets for her to slip in as well, curling up close to him immediately. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his chest, kissing the top of her head over and over. 

“I loved when you spanked me,” she whispered, blushing as she looked up at him with her head resting in the nook of his shoulder. 

He smirked and leaned his head towards her to kiss her on the lips, “You took that well. I was so proud of you. Seeing and feeling how turned on you were from it nearly sent me over the edge.”

She smiled, stroking his chest lightly, “That was the most fun I’ve had in a long, long, long time. Giving over all of my power to you was just incredible.”

“We’ll have to do that again very soon,” he said softly, stroking her hair. 

Meredith curled up closely as he embraced her with his firm arms, allowing him to comfort her and protect her after their night of play. In all of her sexual experiences in her life, nothing to this point was as erotic as what she’d experienced that night. Feeling him go from the harsh dominant who used her body and punished her for doing wrong, to the soft, loving partner who took care of her, reminded her exactly why she’d fallen in love with him to begin with. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Continue for the second and final part of this story. ;)


End file.
